Question: If $9a + 6b + 8c = 9$, what is $-81a - 54b - 72c$ ?
Answer: $= -81a - 54b - 72c$ $= (-9) \cdot (9a + 6b + 8c) $ $= (-9) \cdot (9) $ $= -81$